x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightcrawler
Kurt Wagner (Codename: Nightcrawler) is a very important member of the X-Men. He retains his fun-loving nature and his spot as the moral compass to many X-Men. Portrayal Kurt hasn't had a very large role as of yet aside from being the moral compas of the team and being the fun-loving X-Man. Powers Nightcrawler can teleport anywhere he wants as long as he knows where he's going, and he's not too far above his target. He can also cling to walls in a similar style to Spider-Man. History X-Men Evolution Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son During the late September of Kurt's Junior Year at Bayville High, he had lunch with Rogue and a new student at school called Jim. Kurt also guessed that Professor Xavier enrolled him only to find out that it was the new Principal Cassidy, and that he suggested Jim talk to Xavier. At the end of school, Kurt walked home with the others and witnessed Jim's fight with his estranged father, Logan. Father-Son Outing Kurt later had a Danger Room Session with Jim, his new roommate. They were to stop Juggernaut. Nightcrawler then stated that Jim needed a Mutant name, suggesting Wolverine Jr and Wolfman, both of which were rejected by Jim. That night, Kurt explained that X-23 could be something of a sister to him as she was cloned from Wolverine. Rising Tensions When they woke up for a Saturday class with Scott and Jean, Kurt said that at least they wouldn't have to worry about hiding their abilities. He then asked why Jim called him "Faun" as a nickname, and Jim suggested reading, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Prelude to Horror Nightcrawler participated in the fight with Sabertooth but didn't get the opportunity to do much. Darkest Day Kurt participated in a Danger Room simulation battle with the Brotherhood and did prety well until he was trapped by Magneto and sprayed with a substance that stops his teleporting by Mystique. He then goes with the other X-Men to the White House and assures Liger that they'll work together on the mission. The minute they arrive at the White House, it blows up and several Sentinels arrive. Nightcrawler fights the Sentinels, and eventually, he, Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, and Jean are the only X-Men not to be captured, so Nightcrawler teleports them back to the Mansion where they find out that Xavier is actually a spy from the Brotherhood named Nos. When Kurt and Jean go to question Nos, Kurt feels sorry for him and gives him some of his blood to nourish him. He then teleports away and activates the self-destruct system. Kurt manages to escape with everyone else before the Mansion blows and mourns over the loss of his comic book collection. He then flies back to DC once Fury clears the X-Men that were captured by the Sentinels. After this, they go to the Savage Lands to save Jim and the Professor. They easily save them and escape just as easily. Kurt then relaxes in the pool with everyone else after the Mansion's repaired. Kurt then encourages Rogue to dive in, and when Jim accidentally pops Kitty's floater, Kurt urges them to swim for their lives. Sibling Rivalry Kurt has a Sunday Science class, taught by Hank, with Jim, Rogue, and Laura. They all then end up having to change their clothes when a stink bomb they were making went off. Kurt and Jim put their clothes in their room while they put the girl's clothes in the room they share with Kitty. In gym class at Bayville High, Kurt made a wager with Laura and Kitty that whoever took the longest to climb up the rope had to buy lunch for everybody. Kurt made it up the rope in 50 seconds. When Jim and Laura decide to watch The Clone Wars Kurt decides to join them with Laura giving him some popcorn. Dark Future When Kurt pulls a prank on Laura by making her alarm clock go off at 5:30, she argues with him about whether or not it was funny, and when Jim found out, he took Rogue's advice to run, but only Laura chased after him. They then end up caught in a wormhole that takes them twenty-four years into the future. They're then told by future versions of Rogue and Magneto, that one year from the present, Apocalypse will return and turn Logan, Scott, Jean, and Warren into Horsemen, and in the end, Rogue will be the only X-Man left along with her daughter, Marie. When the Mutant that brought Laura and Kurt there, Timewarp, is kidnapped by Jean, Kurt and Laura decide to help them save him. They put on slightly damaged versions of their outfits and go to the warehouse where Timewarp is. When Rogue knocks Jean out with Cyclops' optic blasts, Nightcrawler puts an invention of Magneto's called the neural inhibitor on her, which shuts down her powers and deactivates the Horseman implants. After Marie deals with Wolverine, Nightcrawler and X-23 rescue Timewarp, and he sends them back to their time. They then warn the X-Men about this, and Xavier and Wolverine suggest working hard, living their lives, and waiting. Future In the future world, Nightcrawler is one of the X-Men who falls in battle against Apocalypse and his Horsemen. Have Yourself a Very Merry X-Mas When asked later by Rogue if her future self said who she'd marry, Kurt said that the future her wouldn't say as she was afraid of risking Marie's existence. He then learned from Laura that she didn't like Christmas that much since it was during Christmas time that she received her adamantium. Kurt then decided to go to SHIELD and talk to Dr. Riesman. When he did that, he managed to convince her to give him a picture of her and a letter for Laura. He then gave them to Laura as her Christmas present. Old Wounds Kurt was playing Duel Monsters with Remy against Rogue and Laura the day Jim left for Canada. Return of Weapon XI When Weapon XI began attacking the Mansion, Kurt teleported around to fight them, and gets them to knock each other out in the process, but he ends up captured as well. Nightcrawler is saved by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. He ends up stopped by a monstrous version of Liger, but he remembers who he is and helps the X-Men escape. The next day, Kurt meets his new vice principal, Yuriko Oyama-Howlett. Hulk Smash Nightcrawler was then sent with Rogue and Liger to investigate an odd energy signature at the Canada-US border. When the trail began with a large crater with two large feat in them, Nightcrawler began to get nervous. Nightcrawler then witnessed Bruce Banner become the Hulk and knock Liger away. Nightcrawler then helped Raven teleport everyone to where Liger was. When he realized that they were fighting the Hulk, Nightcrawler had very little belief in the success of the mission. After Rogue incapacitates the Hulk, Nightcrawler is knocked out by Deadpool. Nightcrawler then finds himself held prisoner in a rebuilt Weapon XI base he helped destroy shortly beforehand now controlled by the Brotherhood. Nightcrawler was then disgusted when Deadpool flirted with Rogue. Nightcrawler was then released by Jim's estranged mother, Yuriko. He was against saving Banner due to the dangers involved in being near him until Liger and Batman pointed out that they had too. He then witnessed Gray Hulk attack Liger until he becomes the normal Hulk again. They then go after him when he runs off. Nightcrawler then wonders what it's like to be the Hulk. Following that, Nightcrawler teleports everyone out of the base as Hulk destroys it. After the Hulk is subdued again, Nightcrawler returns to the Mansion with the others and adds that Jim especially has changed from his time there, which earned him a punch in the shoulder. Return of Captain America Kurt is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of Captain America. Nightcrawler then went with Captain America and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. Betrayal Shortly after this, Kurt whispered something to Laura. Category:Justice Evolution Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Wagners Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Homo Superior